ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuzom
is a Kaiju from Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again. Like Zogu, he was a prophesied bringer of destruction. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again The mighty Gakuzom first attacked a large, peaceful underwater city and sent his legion of fish-like creatures to the surface world. Defenseless, the underwater race of seahorse-like organisms sent out a signal and the strange signal attracted XIG. The defense organization sent out an expedition, but upon finding the city, they also found the source of the fish and their master. Gakuzom slashed out with his claw, knocking XIG out of his way as he teleported himself to the surface. The huge form smashed down, but it wasn't long until Ultraman Agul stood in his way. The creature fought the hero, but when the monster called upon his horde of flying demons, Ultraman Agul quickly found himself outmatched. After being revived by the underwater creatures, Gamu Takayama transform himself into Ultraman Gaia and appeared in the city, ready to battle and help Ultraman Agul. As the fight raged between the stronger Ultraman and Gakuzom, the aquatic creature summoned all of his legion to come to him. The body of Gakuzom began to morph and change, the creature gaining claws and new armor. Gakuzom attacked Ultraman Gaia with the hero's most powerful attack was simply absorbed into its chest and converted into the strange energy it manipulated in its claws. The beam sent Ultraman Gaia flying backward, but Ultraman Agul would soon find enough energy to help attack the beast once more. With both heroes weakened, it didn't take long for Gakuzom to wreck havoc on them, blasting them both back with its energy blasts. The future looked grim for the heroes, but the organisms beneath the waves emerged, re-powering the heroes with precious energy. The two giants both fired their beams. The two attacks entered the energy converter and overloaded it. Within a few seconds, what remained of the mighty monster was raining around the battlefield. Trivia *In his first form, Gakuzom bears a slight similarity to King of Mons. *Gakuzom's suit would later be altered into the Eligal and Chaos Eligal suit. *Gakuzom's roar is a mix of an altered Bundar roar and Cotton-Poppe roar. Data - Empowered= Gakuzom (Empowered Form) :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 77,000 t *Origin: Tokyo, Japan :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Converter: Using his chest plate, Gakuzom can absorb an enemy's energy attacks and then convert it into the same type of energy he fires from his hands. The energy will then be fired out in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can fling large opponents several hundred meters back. *Blades: In replace of his previous hands, Gakuzom has two massive blades that he can use to slash at opponents. }} Gallery Gakuzom arrives.png Gakuzom arrives I.png Gakuzom attacks.png Gakuzomu.png Gakuzomu.jpg Gakuzomo.png Gakuzomu-Super.jpg|Gakuzom after absorbing Baiakuhe Gakuzom_Super_pic.png Super Gakuzom.png Gakuzom_vs_Gaia_&_Agul.png|Gaia & Agul vs Gakuzom (Empowered Form) Gakuzom.png|Gakuzom on the cover Ultraman Official Data File 103 Gakuzom pic.png Gakuzom_Render.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Water Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju